unexpected turn of events
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Things take a definite turn in Whitechapel. CHARACTER DEATH Parings Kent/chandler. chandler/miles. dont like dont read. no flames please.


Whitechapel fan fic. An unexpected turn of events.

Chandler could hear his watch ticking slowly. He cast a glance to the face and sighed as it stared back at him. 11 o'clock. He should really wrap things up here and go back to his empty shell he called home and try and get some rest. No doubt tomorrow would be as dull as today, with no new cases in for two days, the team was getting bored.

He stood up, stretching his back and draining the dregs of his mug. Yes, something defiantly had to occur sooner rather than later or he might go insane with boredom. Chandler reached for his lamp switch when he heard footsteps. He hesitated, starting at the dark room ahead of him, unable to see anyone. Of course, the main light switch was near the back of the room and he really did not want to walk across the dark room in order to switch them on.

He heard footsteps again and reached for his umbrella, knowing it would do much to an intruder. It could not have been Ed as he had left with everyone else at the usual time. Only kent stayed behind and left about an hour and a half ago.

"Whose there?" he firmly asked the darkness. He could feel himself shaking slightly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's only me."

Chandler breathed out in relief as Miles stepped forward into his office and put the umbrella back in its place. "Miles" chandler said, half-smiling.

Miles nodded at him, looking tired and lonely. "Boss." He replied, taking his coat off.

"What are you doing here? Its gone 11" chandler said, still shocked that his DS had turned up unexpectedly, despite having a family at home.

"I could ask you the same question." Miles said, shoving his hands in his pockets and meeting his gaze.

"Miles what's wrong?" chandler asked again.

Miles looked around aimlessly. "I needed some quite." He said softly.

"Is everything alright at home?" chandler asked softly, taking a step forward.

Miles looked up at him. "I and Judy ain't as close as we were. What with the kids growing up and not needing as much looking after, we have both found ourselves at a loss end. She has joined some clubs and spends most her nights at them. I don't really see her now."

Chandler sighed. He knew this would happen one day, to any member of his team, but he had not expected the first casualty to be miles. "I'm sorry Ray. I don't really know what to say." Chandler confessed. He was never good with relationships.

Miles nodded and took a step forward. "Boss, I don't know what to do."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think of the right words to comfort his DS. "You know the alternative is to cut your hours Ray."

Miles was shaking his head instantly. "No, I couldn't, we need the money."

Chandler laid a hand on miles' arm, not feeling uncomfortable he noticed. "Then you'll just have to carry on and hope for the best."

Miles covered his hand. Chandler breathed in at the touch. Miles looked up again and their eyes met. "Joe..." miles said softly as he stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to chandlers.

It took him a moment to register what had happened. Feeling miles dry warm lips pressed to his made his heart leap. But he pulled back and stared at miles. He swallowed and paused, waiting for miles to apologise but he did not. Miles stepped forward again, pushed him, not brutally, against one of the filing cabinets in the room, and kissed him again.

Chandler tried to push him away but found that struggling was useless because miles were a lot stronger than he was. "Miles, Ray stop..." chandler blurted out.

Miles gently loosened his tie. "Please Joe…I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered.

Chandler's heart quickened as miles forced entry into his mouth and involuntary moaned at the touch of miles tongue in his mouth. It had been such a long time since he was intimate with anyone, another man for that matter. "Judy…" chandler said, trying to bring miles to his senses

"It won't mean anything." Miles said, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing chandlers chest. "We all know how you feel about kent." Chandler blushed deeply. He was aware of his feelings for the youngest member of the team but refused to act upon them, as kent was his subordinate. Chandler moaned again as miles squeezed him through his trousers. "Please. Pretend I am kent. We are the only ones who will know. It won't mean anything."

Chandler breathed out and nodded gently. He pushed against miles and kissed him openly, letting the older man unbuckle his trousers and his underwear. Chandler moved out of his clothes and took that opportunity on push miles against the edge of the table and removes his clothes. He was really trying to imagine it was kent and kissed miles chest whilst grasping his manhood, causing miles to moan in pleasure.

Their lips met again and this time it was miles who broke away, only to turn chandler around and out him against the desk. "I'm sorry." Miles said his breath short. "I haven't got anything…" the sentence trailed off as he pushed himself into chandler who cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Miles stopped and kissed chandler's neck gently, whilst reaching forward and grasping his own manhood in his hand, causing chandler to moan again.

Miles gently started to rock against him and chandler no longer felt any pain. Miles must have been spurred on but his moans of pleasure as he increased his sped and it was not long until they both came in ecstasy, chandler leaning his head against the cool wood of the desk as his body rocked with pleasure.

He was aware of miles pulling out of him so he turned slightly and met the older man's gaze once more. Miles smiled, embarrassment showing in his eyes. He opened his mouth but chandler stopped him.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." He said realising his voice was a little horse.

Miles laughed softly. "Alright Joe I won't, but thank you." He said gently.

Chandler nodded and smiled. Thank you too Ray."

What Emerson kent wasn't expecting, at midnight, looking worse for wear, was his DI.

He was awaked by knocking on his apartment door. Swearing slightly under his breath, he tried to rub the sleep from out of his eyes and donned a dressing gown. He tied it tightly and went over to the door. He opened it and started at Chandler who had an anxious look on his face. "Sir, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked, realising that his words were a bit too sharp so he half smiled at his boss.

"Kent, can I come in?" chandler asked, his voice soft and gentle. It wasn't very often that kent heard his talk like that, so he was lost for words, he nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind him and taking a breath.

"Is everything alright?" he breathed out, walking into the small living room, switching the lights on and looked over at the mess in the adjoining kitchen.

Chandler stopped a few steps in front of him and half smiled at him. "I need to talk to you." Kent was going to say something, but thought against it and kept his mouth shut. He nodded and was relieved when chandler took this as a cue to continue what he was saying. "Things have happened tonight Emerson, things that have made me realise things. Call it an unexpected turn of events which has led to a long overdue realisation."

Kent nodded again, not really following chandlers train of thought. "So, is there anything I can do for you sir?" he asked quietly.

Chandler stepped forward, a hurt look on his face. "Please…don't call me sir." He whispered. "Call me Joe, please Emerson."

Kent nodded slightly this time and met chandlers gaze. He licked his dry lips quickly, finding air was stuck in his throat, making it impossible to utter a word.

Chandler was looking at him. He took a step towards him. "Emerson…"

Kent cut him off. "Em. Emerson is too much of a mouthful." He said quickly, blushing slightly as the words slipped out of his mouth.

Chandler smiled gently. "Em." He repeated. And took another step forward. "Em. Like I said, things have happened tonight, that have made me realise things…about you."

Kent cleared his throat. "Okay." He said, willing chandler to continue. Whatever he had to say was proving tough for him.

He watched chandler swallow and finally close the space between them so that they were only a few inches apart. He could hear him breathing rather unsteadily and looked up to meet his eyes. "It took me a long time to admit to myself…that…that I have strong feelings for you." He whispered.

Tears welled up and stung Kent's eyes. He needed to lower his eyes in fear of them spilling down his checks. He couldn't cry in front of chandler, he just couldn't. But chandler held his gaze and gently reached his hand up to cup the side of Kent's face. He let his eyelids fall shut at chandlers touch and took in a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"Em…" kent opened his eyes at chandler's soft words and saw that chandler was looking very nervous. Kent covered chandlers own hand as it has started to tremble slightly. Chandler's eyes sparkled slightly at the tough. "Please. Tell me you feel the same."

Kent finally let the tears fall down his checks slowly as he moved closer to chandler and felt the taller man's breath on his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

Chandler smiled and gently brushed the tears away with his thumb. "I love you Emerson."

Kent now tried not to burst out crying. Instead, he closed the space between them and kissed his lips firmly.

Chandler responded quickly, snaking his hands round Kent's waist and pulling him closer and increased the intensely of the kiss, making kent wither under him.

He stoked the back of chandler's neck and was rewarded by a moan of pleasure. They broke the kiss for a moment, both of them panting. Kent took the opportunity. "I love you Joe." He said breathlessly.

Chandler smiled lovingly, which made Kent's heart stop for a moment. He bent his head and pressed his lips to Kent's chin, making his way down his neck. "Should I go?" he asked quietly.

Kent shook his head. "Not if you don't want to." He replied gently.

Chandler raised his head. "I'm afraid I can't do anything physical." He whispered, his face losing his pleasure and showing sadness.

Kent brought his hands to cup both sides of chandlers face. "Shush, we don't have to do anything." He reassured him, wondering why chandler wouldn't do anything physical after the way they had been kissing.

However, chandler kissed him, obviously as a thank you and took Kent's hand, his eyes telling him to lead the way. Kent obeyed, still slightly confused at the unexpected turn of events which had led them to this point. But kent wasn't about to say anything to ruin this, it was almost too good to be true. But as he pulled chandler into his bedroom and they collapsed into his bed, he knew this was most defiantly real.

Chandler woke slowly, as he often did. He stretched out, noticing that it wasn't his own bed as he had a king size and in this bed, his feet reached the bottom and he could feel the cold air.

He turned his head and smiled at the person lying next to him. He gently turned round to face Emerson and brushed the curls away from his forehead. Emerson stirred slightly and moved closer to chandler. He smiled and gently planted kissed on his forehead and check. This time kent woke slowly, he eyes fluttered open and chandler stared into them, noticing how beautiful they are.

A flash of panic ran across Kent's face as he realised the situation, but chandler pulled him closer and curled a hand round his back. "Morning." He whispered.

Kent smiled and gently placed his hand on chandlers' neck, the touch sending shivers down his spine. "Morning. Sleep okay?" kent asked gently.

Chandler nodded and leant his forehead against Kent's. "Best night sleep I've ever had actually." He said, smiling already at his words.

"Really?" kent raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I would have thought your bed would be much more comfortable than my lumpy one."

Chandler smiled again and took a breath. "Well maybe…it's because I had someone to share it with. I never did like sleeping alone." He said carefully.

Kent shyly smiled. "Maybe you won't ever have to sleep alone again…that's if you want to?"

Chandler closed the space between them and kissed kent, who instantly wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him ever closer, so that there was barely a hair between them. Chandler smiled into the kiss and groaned slightly as their members pressed together. The memories of what happened with Miles last night came into his mind and he pulled away slightly too embarrassed to continue.

He glanced at Kent's hurt face. "Em…it's not you, please don't worry." He reassured him. "It'll just take me a bit of time."

Kent took his hand and held it gently. "Why can you tell me what happened last night Joe? I could be able to help you." He whispered.

Chandler raised their hand and kissed Kent's fingers. "It'll be alright. Now, how about some breakfast? I need to run over to mine to get a change of clothes before the shift."

Kent raised himself up on his elbows and smiled. "You could just wear the suit you wore yesterday, with one of my ties if you wanted so it's different. I know you like a fresh shirt on…" kent said.

Chandler smiled once more and pulled kent into a hug, breathing in his natural sweet smell. "I think I might try it." He said, slightly surprised at the words coming out of his mouth, but he was willing to try anything for kent.

Kent's eyebrows shot up again. "Really?"

Chandler nodded.

Kent cupped the side of his face and kissed him gently. "I'm so proud of you Joe" he whispered and kissed him again. "Right, I'll go and make up some breakfast. Showers through there. I'm afraid you'll have to use my stuff until you can get back to yours."

Chandler grinned and got up, pulling kent up with him and settled his hands on Kent's small waist. "How about you stay at mine tonight?" he suggested.

Kent was silent for a moment and nodded. "I'd like that."

Chandler bent his head and pecked Kent's lips, the kisses they shared never failed to get him excited and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins.

Chandler had been waiting for miles to come and see him for most of the day. There was a new case, which required the PCs and his subordinates to go round people's houses and find out any new information. Chandler had stayed behind, to do some paperwork. He had pulled Kent to one side, noticing miles glancing at them from his desk and told him to let him know when he's on his way back to the station and he could take them back to his flat. No one had commented that he was wearing the same suit with one of Kent's ties.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by miles knocking on his door. He cleared his throat and beckoned miles to come in. he did and shut the door behind him, gently leaning on the back of one of the chairs in his office. "Boss." He said quietly.

"Miles. Is everything alright?" he asked, trying his best not to blush and keep professional.

Miles's eyes softened. "You haven't said anything to me all day."

Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm…sorry. But there was really nothing to talk to you about." He said, trying to be careful and not lead miles on.

"I can't stop thinking about last night." Miles said softly, making his way round to him.

Chandler stood up on instinct. "Miles…it can't happen again."

Miles corned him. "It wouldn't mean anything Joe." Miles whispered, his eyes needing and wanting. "You made me feel things that I haven't felt in such a long time."

Chandler took a breath. "Please miles. It can never happen again. It was wrong of us." He stammered, trying to keep some space between him and his DS.

"Why not? You know no one will ever find out. It will never mean anything Joe." Miles retorted.

Chandler glanced behind him as voices came into the incident room and he saw his DC's coming back from going round people's houses. He turned back to miles that had stopped moving closer and shook his head at the older man. "Miles. Look after…after what happened last night…it made me realise things and feelings and I've decided to act upon them." He said.

The older man frowned at him. "What feelings? Who for?" miles asked, and his face darkened a moment later. "Kent. You went to go and see kent last night didn't you? Miles demanded.

Chandler shook slightly. "Ye…yes I did. And I told him about my feelings." He said slowly.

"And?" miles said gruffly. "And?" he repeated, only louder this time.

"He-he said he feels the same."

Chandler watched in horror as miles stormed past him and flung his office door open. He marched angrily over to Kent who was talking to Mansell in front of the whiteboards and punched on him, knocking him against the whiteboards and to the floor, pinching him harshly.

The blood ran to his head in anger as he ran across the room and grabbed miles from kent and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Stand down Sargent!" he shouted. "Stand down." He repeated and pushed a now panting miles away from him, their eyes meeting and anger was in miles' eyes. He panted loudly and stormed out of the incident room, pushing past various members of the team and slammed the door shut.

Chandler breathed out and turned to kent who was lying like a rag of clothes on the floor, crying softly. He bent down and quickly examined him, then turning to riley. "Fetch Dr Llewellyn." He said breathlessly and scoped kent up into his arms so he was cradling his head.

Blood was trickling down one side of Kent's face and he had a nasty black eye coming through and staining his beautiful pale face. Their eyes met and chandler felt his heart drop slightly at Kent's pain filled eyes. "Oh Emerson, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Are you alright?"

Kent tried to smile but winched at his jaw clenched. He nodded softly, grasping chandlers arm and pulled him up a little.

Chandler assisted him so he was sitting up against his desk and cupped his face, glancing up as Llewellyn arrived and walked over to him. "You'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said gently.

Kent nodded again and he rose to his feet, saying a thank you to Llewellyn and telling riley to call him if kent needed anymore medical attention. He told the rest of the team to carry on working until he came back and cast one more look to kent, feeling guilt. Sadness and anger rise up inside of him and then set of to find miles.

What kent wasn't expecting when he came back from going door to door of the residents of Whitechapel was miles to come storming out of chandler's office and attack him.

He winced as Llewellyn dabbed at the gash of his forehead where he fell against the hard edge of the whiteboard. What could have caused miles to behave in such a way? Normally the skipper was fine, only ever showing anger when chandler upset or went against him in some way.

He sighed softly, only just hearing Llewellyn saying he would be fine in a couple of weeks. He nodded gently and accepted a cup of tea from riley who kent down in front of him.

"you okay love?" she asked, her motherly instinct showing and made kent smile, despite the sharp pain from his jaw, which Llewellyn told him was nothing to worry about and would have a nice bruise soon.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm fine." He said, rushing his hair from his eyes and taking a drink of tea.

"You must have done something really bad to piss skip of like that mate." Mansell said, sitting on his own desk.

Kent furrowed his brow and thought. "I don't think I've done anything." He said, a million and one questions flying around his head. But then again, he had notice chandler keep his distance from miles today, maybe it was something that happened last night, that chandler would not speak of?

"Well whatever made skip to fly off the handle, we better hope he's calmed down by the time the boss finds him." Mansell said, lending a hand to him as he and riley pulled kent to his feet gently. He set down heavily on his chair and leant back, the sudden movement sent blood rushing to his head, making him dizzy.

He nodded at riley who told him to sit quietly whilst she went to go and get a bag of frozen peas from the canteen and ended up having a conversation full of banter with Mansell about what he might have done to upset the skipper. He just hoped chandler got back soon.

Chandler could feel his blood boiling inside his veins as he stalked the corridors of the station. He finally came to the open door of the little chapel and peered into the semi darkness, focusing his eyes of miles that was stood in front of the small alter in the room.

He clenched his fists and stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He watched miles flinch and look at him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he shouted, letting some of his anger out.

"You don't have to shout." Miles said flatly, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring straight ahead of him.

"Look at me whilst I am speaking to you Sargent." Chandler said angrily. Miles turned and fixed his gaze on him, making chandler feel slightly uneasy. He said nothing so chandler spoke again. "I want an explanation as to why to attacked kent as brutally as you did." He said through gritted teeth.

"Because I thought there was something between us." Miles said.

Chandler opened his mouth and promptly shut it. He sighed heavily at miles. "You said it didn't mean anything." He reminded him.

"I changed my mind." Was the response as miles walked firmly toward him. "I know I'm a married man, but that doesn't stop me having feelings for someone else."

"You know full well how I feel about kent." Chandler said.

Miles advanced towards him slowly. "Please, one more time? Then that'll be it." Miles pleaded.

Chandler stared at him. "I want you to go back upstairs and apologise to kent. Then get your stuff, I don't want to see you till tomorrow and I hope you come back in a better mood, with that ridiculous idea that there's something between us gone." He said firmly and turned to leave.

Miles made a grab for his arm and pushing him over, straddling his waist as chandler tried to compose himself and realise what had happened. The air was sucked from his throat as miles kissed him hard and began to unbutton his shirt.

Chandler felt tears rush to his eyes as a wave of emotion hit him. He couldn't let this happen again. With all the strength he had, he pushed against miles, watching in relief as the older man, fell backwards slightly. He scrambled to his feet and buttoned his shirt in haste. "Go home miles. That is an order. You will stand down for the rest of the day." He said firmly and made for the door, closing it and stepping quickly down the corridor and into an open lift, where he sagged against a wall and struggled to keep back the tears.

Miles stood looking at an empty space where chandler had been just a moment ago and let the tears fall from his eyes. Why couldn't chandler see that he was in love with him? What they had together last night, burned away in the back of his mind, causing a smile when he thought about it. Chandler head made him feel things that he hadn't felt for such a long time. The younger man's touch on his skin sending blood rushing through his veins and making his heart beat faster. But now, now he didn't know what to do, and it would most likely end in ruin if he kept forcing himself on chandler. He was his boss after all and he could very well lose his job over this.

He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. He knew what kent was feeling now, after all those years of wanting someone you couldn't have. It was painful. And the only way it would stop if he and chandler spent the night together again. He swallowed the sob in his throat and walked over to the door, and made his way slowly upstairs to the incident room. Chandler was sat on Kent's desk, looking actually worried. He felt is stomach twist with guilt at the sight of Kent's bruised face. Is this really what he had come to? Attacking innocent members of the team over his stupid feelings?

Miles kept his head down as he walked over to his desk and gathered his things, knowing chandler was watching his carefully. He turned to kent, whose sad eyes looked into his heart and he felt another stab of guilt rise up. "I'm sorry lad." He said, knowing that there was feeling coming through in his voice. "I just hope you can forgive me kent. I really didn't mean to lash out." He added, knowing he had better try and make amends with the lad.

He watched kent look up slightly at chandler and weakly smile at him. "No harm done skip." He said simply, his eyes twinkling in forgiveness.

Miles breathed out in relief and nodded. He patted Kent's arm lightly and met chandler's stony gaze. He nodded gently this time and walked out of the office, knowing many eyes were on him. He unlocked his car and got in.

He leant against the steering wheel and held his head in his hands for a few moments. He couldn't go home. He inhaled deeply and started the car, with a vague idea of staying in a hotel for a few days to clear his head. He would text Judy that there was a new case on and chandler had called a double shift. As for chandler, he wouldn't text him at all, at least not for a few days and then goes back, saying he was ill or something.

Things would be clearer in a few days. They had to be; otherwise he didn't know what he might do about his feelings for a certain DI.

Chandler picked up his phone again and stared at the blank screen. Miles hadn't been in for three days now and he was started to get worried. He had even rung Judy up this morning, asking where his DS was and apparently miles had said there was a new case and they were working overtime. So not to frighten his wife, he had informed her that this was correct and just wanted to make sure she knew what was going on. He quickly hung up, guilt and anxiety hanging over him.

He tapped his phone against the wood and watched everyone leaving early. There had still been no new case and the team had become increasingly bored. He glanced at kent coming towards his office and opened the door. "Hey." He said and closed the door.

"Hey. Look I can't really do anything tonight. I'm sorry Em." He said, getting up and walking round to kent who instantly looked sad.

"Why not? I thought we were sleeping at yours tonight?" he asked.

Chandler caught the sigh in his throat before it escaped. "Miles... I need to find him." he said.

Kent frowned. "Is he still not at home?" he asked quietly. Chandler had confided in his this morning and to get some advice as to what he might do.

Chandler shook his head. "No. I'm getting worried. It's not like him to have time off for no reason." He muttered and then got hold of Kent's hands. "We'll do something tomorrow night I promise."

Kent smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I'll keep you to that promise." He said grinning. "Just be careful, please Joe."

Chandler bent his head and pressed his lips to Kent's. "I will be doing worry." He promised and gave him one last kiss. "Now go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if I find him." he said.

Kent smiled "alright alright." he said, walking back into the incident room and putting his coat on. He watched kent grab his keys and smile at him. "I love you." He whispered.

Chandler grinned back as he took his own jacket and looked at his phone. He raised his eyes at Kent's words and felt his heart met. "I love you too." he said softly and watched kent walk out of the room and through reception. He turned on his phone and looked at his GPS. He took the liberty of turning it on on miles' phone, just in case something like this was too happen. He smiled as it came up with an address of a local chain of hotels not too far away and set of in the early evening in search of his DS.

Miles was standing near the window when a knock came on his hotel room door. He turned, looking at it suspiciously. He hadn't ordered any room service. Or maybe it was the management or cleaning staff. With that thought, he went over to the door as another knock came and quickly looked in the mirror to make sure he was presentable.

He opened it, his heart flipped as chandler stared back at him. He made to shut the door but chandler kept it open with a hand and moved past him into the room. Miles shut the door after him, feeling like a schoolboy whose been found skipping his lessons.

He took a deep breath and turned back to chandler who was surveying the room that he hadn't properly left for 3 days. Their eyes met and miles swallowed, ready for chandler to explode.

"Since when have you stooped so low so you have to lie to your wife?" he said, his stare criticising and harsh.

Miles sighed. "I didn't mean to. I just needed some time to think." He said and walked over to the window. "I was going to come back tomorrow." He heard chandler scoff and turned around instantly. "Don't believe me then." He shouted.

"You should have rung in, I've been worried." He said.

Now miles scoffed. "Yeah I bet you were." He muttered and turned back to face the window.

"I was." Chandler said simply. "We didn't exactly end on the best of terms." Miles didn't reply. He couldn't think straight with chandler being a few feet away from him. He heard footsteps behind him. "Miles look." He started, making him look at the younger man. "I'm not going to lie. What we had that night, I think it would always mean something. But you are married to a very lovely woman and have three wonderful children who I know you love dearly, and me…I and Emerson have become very close in the past couple of days. I'm really starting to think that…that it could really become something special."

Miles nodded sadly. He had come to that same realisation yesterday. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. He was a fool for thinking so in the first place.

He looked up at chandler and smiled. "I know boss. It'll all work out for the best." He said softly, smiling at just how beautiful chandler was, in the light.

Chandler laid a hand on his shoulder gently, smiling gently. They were a few inches apart and miles saw, something that resembled lust spark up in his eyes and gasped soundlessly as chandler bent his head and kissed him hard. He staggered back, clutching at chandlers lapels, his head spinning. The kiss broke and miles gulped in air, needing to speak. "Joe…Joe please, we can't." He muttered felling chandlers hot hands on his skin as the younger man unbuttoned his shirt.

"Just once more." Chandler mumbled in his ear, kissing his neck. "Then that's it."

Miles responded to his kisses and pulled off chandlers own shirt, kissing his smooth chest and grinning at chandlers mumbles of pleasure.

Chandler pushed him roughly on the bed, straddling him and kissing his lips once more. Miles ran his hands to chandler's belt and unclipped it, pushing them down and feeling the warmth of chandler's legs against his own, as chandler took his own jeans off quickly.

Miles attacked chandler's neck, biting gently and was rewarded with a groom on pleasure and pain. They were both in their underwear now and miles pulled the younger men down so their manhood's rubbed together. He started to rock, chandler taking his lead and moved against him. Their lips met again as moans of extercy escaped. They matched each other's movements and miles clutched at chandler knowing he was on the edge. With on movement of chandlers hip, sent miles into the light and soon chandler joined him, leaving marks and kisses on each other whilst the pleasure lasted.

Miles gasped, realising his heart was beating in his ears and looked at chandler. Their eyes locked and chandler kissed him, slowly this time. They parted; miles kept his mouth shut as it might be taken the wrong way and ruin everything.

They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them moving. It was chandler who spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence. "Should I go?" his voice horse.

"It's up to you." He whispered. "I won't force you to do anything."

Chandler rolled over onto his side and cupped the side of his face. "Can I stay?"

Miles nodded soundlessly and kissed chandler again, knowing that kiss may be his last for such a long time.

Kent was startled at the sound of a knock at his front door. It was gone nine. He hadn't really spoken with chandler today, seeing as though miles was back and was pretending that nothing has happened between the two of them so he went along with the charade. Although he followed chandler to a hotel block and quietly opened the door to miles' room as it wasn't quite shut and felt his heart break as he saw what the two men were doing. That was one of the reasons why he hadn't spoken to either chandler or miles today. It pained him to look at them both, knowing what they had got up to. And it also answered some on Kent's questions about why chandler didn't want to do anything physical that night when he declared his love for Emerson. Kent knew it was too good to be true anyway. As it anyone would love him.

He got up, having remembered someone was at the door and opened it, his eyes instantly locking with chandlers. He half smiled and opened the door wider and then closed it behind chandler. Kent kept his eyes to the floor, only just looking up as chandler pushed him against the wall and kissed his strongly. For a moment kent kissed his back and ran his fingers through chandler's hair, but the image of chandler and miles in bed together made him push the older man away and choke back the tears. He turned his face away from chandler as he stepped closer.

"Emerson?" he asked softly and touched his check gently.

Kent pushed his hand away, tears rolling down his checks. "Don't touch me." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Hurt came through chandler's voice. "What have I done?" he asked again.

Kent sniffed and raised his head a little. "Like you don't know."

"No I don't. Could you please tell me?" chandler whispered. Kent stayed quite for a moment and raised his head to face chandler.

"I need you to go." He said, with a much clearer voice even though he still had tears running down his face.

Chandler frowned, tears brimming his eyes, making kent feel even worse. "Em…no please tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help." Chandler pleaded.

Kent shook his head. "The damage has already been done." He said. "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, let alone trust you again Joe." He added.

Chandlers face instantly dropped, all hope drained from it.

"You can stop playing all innocent Joe." Kent said, jealousy running though his veins suddenly, making him feeling flustered. "I know about you and miles!" he shouted the last few words, feeling his knees buckle and he dropped to the floor. Arms caught him and he was pressed to chandler's chest gently. The older man crying softly into his hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before kent had the courage to move. He looked up at chandler gingerly and found love in the older man's eyes.

"Oh Em. I'm so sorry." I should have told you." He whispered.

Kent swallowed. "Yes you should have done." He said.

"Please can you forgive me?"

Kent breathed out and squeezed chandler's hands. "Let's talk first. I want to know what happened." He said, finding the energy to pull him and chandler up. He smiled softly at chandler and led him into the living room, his mind flying with thoughts, but he vowed to himself not to make any rash decisions or he might lose chandler for good.

Chandler leant back into Emerson's sofa and looked over at the man next to him. It seemed like they had been talking for ages when it had only been for about an hour, and they hadn't made any progress. Kent was half turned away from him, refusing to look him in the eye, pushed his hand away when he reached out to touch him, even Emerson's voice was cold and hard. Chandler wringed his hands, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how to win Emerson back. He knew now that he shouldn't have spent those nights with miles. And now he had lost Emerson for good. He turned to kent again, gently pressing a kiss into his hair as he got up and lingered in the doorway to see if kent was going to stop him, but all he got was quite sobs. He closed the front door behind him, knowing he properly won't be back in that flat for a long time. He got out his phone and rang miles, finally the older man picked up.

"Joe?"

Chandler leant his forehead against his car and sighed. "Ray. Please I need your help." He said, glancing back and seeing kent standing at the window, tears running down his face. His own tears spilled over his eyes and ran down his face as he got into his car, not wanting to look back at kent.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me out of work anymore." Came the reply.

"Ray please." Chandler said, it almost sounding as if he was pleading.

There was a small silence. "Is it kent?"

Chandler swallowed. "I don't know how to get him back."

"And you need my help with what exactly?"

Chandler drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he got to his own flat and cut off the engine. "I…I want us both to go round, to see Emerson. To both apologise and promise nothing will ever happen between us again. "There was a lengthy silence and chandler frowned. "I know I'm asking a lot but-"

"I'll help you Joe."

Chandler sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "Thank you ray."

Miles breathed out a small laugh. "It's the least I can do."

"Would it possible for you to get to mine in about half an hour or so?"

Chandler heard miles and his wife talking in the background. "Yeah that's fine."

"How are you and Julie?" chandler asked, walking into his flat.

Happiness came back into miles' voice. "Yeah we're getting there, slowly as these things take time. But we'll get there." Miles said and chandler smiled to himself.

"Good I'm glad." He said, dumping his work stuff on the kitchen counter. "See you here in half an hour or so?"

"Yeah course Joe. See you soon."

"bye." Chandler said, ending the call and leant against the counter, his mind drifting to Emerson and his plan to win him back for good. He would never let Emerson go again.

Half an hour rolled around and chandler was waiting outside his flat for miles. It was a warm night so he wasn't cold standing outside. He had worked out what he was going to say to kent and he prayed that he would forgive him. Miles pulled up and got out of his car, a smile on his face. It had been so long since chandler had seen miles' smile properly and he smiled back. "Thank you for coming Ray." He said, gesturing to his car.

Miles got on and smiled again. "Don't mention it." Chandler nodded and started the car up. A few moments later miles spoke again. "So what do you want me to say?"

"I just want you to apologise for what we did. No more than that. Of course we will still keep our professional lives, but I want us to become more comfortable, like we were before any of this had happened."

He felt miles look at him. "You must really love him."

Chandler breathed out and looked back at miles, locking their eyes. "I do." He whispered quietly. They pulled up outside Kent's house; everything looked just as he left it. Chandler got out and went up to the door. He knocked and waited silently, looking round at miles. After a few moments, he knocked again, frowning slightly. He knew kent was in, the lights were still on even though the curtains were half closed now. He knocked for a third time a bit louder and got out his phone, ringing kent. He waited painterly, and knocked once more. He watched as miles went up to the window and peered inside. The colour drained from his face and chandler almost dropped his phone. He walked to the window and felt his heart stop as he caught sight of kent lying motionless on the floor, his wrists slashed, and a small pool of blood surrounding him. He heard miles ringing for an ambulance as he went to the door and tried to kick it down. After two attempts, the door flung open and chandler staggered inside, dropping to his knees in the living room besides kent. He picked the younger man up, searching for a pulse. He checked again and again, unable to find one, tears were falling from his eyes, mixing with the blood on the carpet that was seeping into his clothes. He picked Kent's body up and hugged it, sobbing into his mop of black hair. No, no this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose kent, he just couldn't. He had so much that he wanted to tell him, he had to tell kent that he loved him with all his heart. Chandler clutched kent closer, as he sobbed harder. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and knew it was miles without looking up.

"There's nothing you could have done Joe."

The words rang in his ears. There was so much he could have done. If he didn't leave kent when he did, then he would still be alive. He should have stayed longer, told kent he loved him while he had the chance. And now another person's blood was on his hands, not just another person, the love of his life and kent didn't even know it. It was too late, too late for everything.

After a while, he calmed down a fraction although he still couldn't stop the tears. The ambulance people came and tried to prise him away from kent. It was miles that finally persuaded him to let kent go and he stood in the corner of the room whilst Kent's body was put on a stretched and wheeled out of the room. He heard the words _too late….he lost too much blood…there was nothing anyone could have done…the wounds were too deep…his family need to be told._ Chandler stood, all life drained out of him. What did he have left, if he didn't have kent?

"Joe?"

Chandler looked at miles, his red eyes and shocked expression said it all.

"We should go." Miles said.

"No. not yet." Chandler said, looking at the blood. He had to clear it up, it was the least he could do.

"Joe come on there's nothing-"

"Don't say that again!" chandler shouted. And shook his head sadly at miles. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright." Miles said, laying a hand on his arm.

"I want to lean up here first, before I go." Chandler said, looking around slowly. He looked at the coffee table and walked over to it, seeing an envelope with his name on it. Emerson's suicide note.

He picked it up and opened it; two pages fell out into his hands. He glanced at miles and read aloud so the older man could know what was on it.

 _Joe._

 _My dear Joe. I am so sorry for doing this, to myself, to you, to everyone that I know. But I just can't forget what happened between you and miles. It would haunt me for the rest of my days._

 _But please know, I forgive you and miles with all my heart. I don't want you blaming yourselves for this. It's not your fault. It's mine. I chose to do this, because there is no other way. And I'm sorry. I know how much pain this will cause. I did it for the best._

 _Joe, you have to know how much I love you. I have waited so long for you to feel the same and now I have cut our time together short. But I would rather spend a few days with you as a couple than you not knowing how I felt at all. When we were together where the happiest days of my life and I will never forget them. I will never forget you Joe, my soul mate. I love you Joe chandler._

 _I wish you all the luck in the world Joe. And I hope you will carry the memory of me with you for the rest of your life, but you also need to move on from me, I won't let you morn me for the rest of your life. You need to stay in the force and find someone else. I want you to be happy Joe. I will never forget you. Don't beat yourself up about this. I'm in a happier place now, I can rest finally._

 _Please tell miles how much I respect him; he has been almost like a father to me. And I will never forget his friendship or his wisdom. Tell him thank you for everything._

 _Please tell the team how much I'll miss them. Riley was like a second mum to me and Mansell like a brother, even though he'll properly laugh at that._

 _Don't tell my family what really happened, why I killed myself. It would be too damaging to you and miles' career. Just say I was depressed, I was struggling for some time, they will accept it. And tell them I'm sorry._

 _Thank you for everything Joe. I love you with all my heart._

 _Emerson._


End file.
